


The Night Has A Thousand Eyes

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [16]
Category: Confessions of Dorian Gray
Genre: M/M, Obsession, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian pines for Toby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Has A Thousand Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BekahRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/gifts).



There is a hill a ways behind Toby's flat and tonight, the warm winds blow the grass lazily to and fro. It is the sort of hill that grown men reminisce about rolling down in the days of their youth and though I have none of my own memories to recall, I think about creating some. I let the grass seep through my fingers as if it were Toby's hair and dig my heels into the grass the way I'd do if it were Toby's back and my legs were around him.

The air caresses me like a lover's breath and I strain to hear the whispers on the wind so I might pretend Toby is telling me his secrets instead of laughing at me from afar. The stars wink down at me, nasty little voyeurs that they are, but I am not ashamed.

I want what I want and to be denied is such glorious torture that sometimes I hope that Toby never gives me the satisfaction of a kiss and I shall go on this way forever, in the dizzying spiral of lust that has no peak.

I stop myself before I spill the seeds of my desire onto the hillside lest they grow monstrously in my absence, sit up, and stare at the window of Toby's flat. The light has just gone out and the air has stilled. My heart beats and the shadows move around me, the way they always have.


End file.
